Curb Appeal
by Sonic Jules
Summary: Ten and Rose.... Always expect the unexpected. Accidents do happen. Anytime. Anywhere. Even when you're home. Seven chapters total.
1. Confusion

**Curb Appeal**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

_**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant to the owners and associates, nor BBC._

**_._**

_**A/N:**A big 'thank-you' to Catharticone, who - as always - has helped, guided advised and corrected._

**.**

**Chapter One:**

**Confusion**

**.**

"Rose!"

She could hear him. The Doctor was calling her name from a very great distance. At least it sounded like he was far away, all whispery and floaty, echoing toward her as if she were on top of a mountain and he was beckoning her from the valley below.

In fact, she thought she felt a chilled breeze from her perch up above, then realized it was the coolness of the Time Lord's fingertips as they rested on her cheek. The soft touches were there for only a moment before moving away, but then Rose felt those long digits wrap around her wrist, feeling her blood pulsing beneath them. She imagined the blood swooshing within her veins, and thought the beat was perhaps the slightest bit faster when his fingers made contact with her skin.

He was calling her name again - she could hear him - and Rose struggled within, trying to see the worry sounding clearly in his voice, knowing it would reflect upon his adorable face.

There was a whirring noise, seemingly poised right in front of her, and she recognized it as his sonic screwdriver. Why couldn't she just open her eyes and look at the tool? Look at him? Frustration was steadily building within her when suddenly her left eyelid was lifted. She was actually excited about the prospect of her body finally listening to her commands when she realized it was the Doctor's fingers doing the work instead of her own will. When he next raised the right lid, Rose tried mightily to focus upon the Time Lord, but her efforts failed miserably. She huffed a sigh in frustration.

"Rose? Can you hear me?"

She could, of course, but she couldn't very well tell him that. Not with her frail human body betraying her at the moment.

She felt those cool digits of his wrapping around her wrists, and wondered how'd they'd feel on other parts of her anatomy. Oh yeah. She must've hit her head, she realized. But they would feel really divine, wouldn't they? If she could have, she'd have shaken her head to rid herself of the bloody cobwebs of confusion. Since she couldn't do that, she tried to think of what her last clear memory was.

Apparently she'd encountered some sort of injury, be it during capture, torture, beating, abuse, or accident. Her talent seemed to lie in making herself a trouble magnet, and she had no doubt from her aches and pains and her current predicament - whatever it was - that she was living up to the title. But he'd obviously rescued her. Her Doctor. Always the knight in shining armor.

Not that this was a new occurrence or something that didn't happen almost every other day lately. Still though, it was a little disconcerting that she couldn't remember exactly what had happened this time.

No worries, though. Rose was sure the Doctor, with his enamoring gift of gab, would be telling her all about it. But first though, it seemed he was lifting her into his arms, which was nice. Very nice, in fact. He held her closely to him, and if she could she'd be snuggling into that hold, but still her body wasn't cooperating. Drat.

Then they were running. Strike that. He was running; she was being carried. She heard voices yelling excitedly, calling to the Doctor, but he kept moving them forward, ignoring the urgent shouts behind him.

Suddenly he held her tightly to him and his body stiffened as he froze in place.

"Rose," he whispered in her ear, "whatever you do, don't wake up now."

If she could've, she'd have burst into laughter.

She felt him shift them both backwards quite suddenly, and he slowed down his breathing to a point that she could barely hear it. But that was probably a good thing, she decided, as she heard heavy, fast footsteps and angry voices. The voices sounded familiar, though she couldn't quite place them. For one moment Rose thought she recognized her mum's angered chatter, but she quickly dismissed the notion.

Rose really wanted to enjoy the moment, but her thoughts were becoming fuzzy and there was this kind of hum in her mind that was lulling her back into unconsciousness. Her last thought as she was jostled about was what a shame it was that she couldn't enjoy the Doctor holding her like he was just a little bit longer.

**O**o**O**

When Rose awoke next, the first thing she noticed was the cold. A shiver thoroughly shook her body as a moan escaped her lips. They were outside then, or had she been unconscious long enough for the temperature to drop? She could only imagine, still unable to open her eyes and look around. There were far worse scenarios, but she tried not to think of them, instead focusing on the sounds around her.

There was wind, or was that breathing? Rose listened and determined it was a combination of both. Someone was breathing heavily, and as some of her senses began to focus, she realized that someone was carrying her. And it hurt. She moaned again.

"Almost there, Rose. We're almost there. Just hang on ... Please." That was the Doctor's voice. He was still carrying her, and he sounded nearly breathless and quite worried. She remembered he was carrying her before, but nothing else as her pain faded and she lost consciousness once more.

**O**o**O**


	2. Blame

**Curb Appeal**

**.**

**_Previously in Chapter One..._**

__

There was wind, or was that breathing? Rose listened and determined it was a combination of both. Someone was breathing heavily, and as some of her senses began to focus, she realized that someone was carrying her. And it hurt. She moaned again.

"Almost there, Rose. We're almost there. Just hang on ... Please." That was the Doctor's voice. He was still carrying her, and he sounded nearly breathless and quite worried. She remembered he was carrying her before, but nothing else as her pain faded and she lost consciousness once more.

_**.**_

**Chapter Two:**

**Blame**

**.**

Her thoughts teased her with false memories of a mountaintop and intimacy with the Doctor. But there had been no mountain, and they had not been intimate. Somehow she knew that but did not know how she knew. What had happened to her, and why was he carrying her in what felt like the coldness of a winter storm? If only she could open her eyes...

Rose heard the sound of the Doctor's key in the TARDIS lock, the noise unique and welcoming. Next she heard the doors slam closed behind them, then the hum of the ship as it comforted and calmed her thoughts. Heated air surrounded her, and she knew it was the warmth of coming home.

The Doctor was still carrying her, but his steps were more even and her pain not as severe with each one now.

"Stay with me, Rose. Stay with me," the Doctor's voice washed over her, repeating his words over and over again. She wanted to look at him, wanted to see his face and calm his worry and tell him that she knew - _knew_ - he would make everything all right. But her eyes still refused to obey her wishes.

**O**o**O**

He laid her down and she immediately felt bereft without his arms around her, shivering from his abandonment. A blanket was placed over her, though it was hardly a replacement for his touch.

"You're in shock, Rose. It's why you feel so cold. But I'll fix that. Have you back to normal in no time. Good as new. You hear me?" His voice held a hint of desperation and she moaned once more, trying to speak and failing miserably.

"I know it hurts, but I'll fix that too, you'll see." His voice was fading in and out, and she wondered if it was because of him moving around the room or her body trying to coax her into the pain-free bliss of unconsciousness again.

"So much blood," she heard him whisper to himself. His voice sounded almost confused, and she wondered if he was trying to figure out where to begin. She must've been hurt pretty badly. If only she could remember how...

"I'm giving you something for the pain. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I know on some level you're feeling at least some discomfort. This," he paused and she heard the sound of a hypo, hissing just below her left ear, "will make you a bit numb for a while. You won't feel any pain, and when you wake it'll be all sorted."

Again she tried to speak to him, but only succeeded in grunting slightly in response. She felt his hand cup her cheek, brushing the hair back slightly. "It's all right, Rose. I promise you, it will be all right. Sleep, now, and when you awaken things will seem much better."

She could feel herself slipping away, and hoped it was the medication he'd administered and nothing more. Her last thought was affectionate as she felt him place a kiss to her forehead.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor looked down upon Rose, her body bloodied and broken. Tears stung in his eyes as he processed the enormity of the work ahead of him. He would not fail her. Would not let her leave him. Even if it meant turning back time.

He'd pulled several pieces of equipment within reach upon arriving in the Infirmary, and now the Doctor removed the blanket he'd placed over her for comfort and began scanning Rose, checking every bone and every ligament. She had a broken left femur and radius, but he could easily mend them as soon as his scans were done. He'd also discovered her left ankle bruised to the bone. He continued, grabbing one of his more sophisticated scanners to check for internal hemorrhaging. He needed to know all the damage her body had sustained in order to determine which repair would take priority.

The Time Lord stood back for a moment, wiping his forehead as he clicked off the last instrument he'd used. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. It could've been so much worse. In fact, he had truly believed that it was. But his Rose, she was sturdy and strong. And they had been ... lucky - this time.

After mending the broken bones and healing the deep contusions, he rolled over a stainless steel stool beside his unconscious companion. Setting another tray beside him, the Doctor sat down and began cutting away her clothing. Much of it had been pasted to her skin by the blood seeping from her cuts and abrasions, but he pulled the cloth away as gently as he could.

"How do I let you get into these situations?" he asked as he removed the layers of cloth, uncovering more of her injuries to his eyes. "Why do I put you in them?"

After getting Rose undressed, the Doctor began washing away the evidence of his failure, revealing scrapes and cuts and bruising as he cleansed the wounds, determining their order of repair by the severity of each injury.

There were so many wounds on her once perfect skin. Oh, the dermal regenerator would repair the damage. It would generate new skin and leave it scar free. But what of the emotional scars this ordeal would leave upon her? Could he magically fix them as well?

He was so stupid. This was his fault - his blame to take and no one else's - and he wondered if she'd ever forgive him for it.

**O**o**O**


	3. Actions and Consequences

**Curb Appeal**

**.**

**_Previously in Chapter Two..._**

_Getting Rose undressed, the Doctor began washing away the evidence of his failure, revealing scrapes and cuts and bruising as he cleansed the wounds, determining their order of repair by the severity of each injury._

_There were so many mars on her once perfect skin. Oh, the dermal regenerator would repair the damage. It would generate new skin and leave it scar free. But what of the emotional scars this ordeal would leave her? Could he magically fix them as well?_

_He was so stupid. This was his fault - his blame to take and no one else's - and he wondered if she'd ever forgive him for it._

**.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Actions and Consequences**

**.**

She awoke almost instantly, blinking in the bright light of the Infirmary and knowing exactly where she was the moment her eyes opened. Rose couldn't remember how she'd arrived here, but she knew she was safe.

"Doctor?" Her voice was low and raspy, but still harsh to her own ears in the wake of the surrounding silence. But the room wasn't quiet for long. Her body literally jumped when she heard the abrupt clang of something metallic falling to the floor, followed by footsteps, and then the Doctor as he appeared in her line of vision.

"Rose? How are you feeling?"

"I, uh, feel all right, I think. Maybe a little numb. What happened?" She looked around the sterile room before meeting his gaze once more. "What am I doin' in here?"

"You don't remember," he spoke softly, his words not meant as a question.

"No, that's why I'm askin'," she stated abruptly.

"Let's not worry about that now. Your memories will return soon enough. Right now I need to know your pain levels. I can give you something of course, and I will. But I want to be sure I've missed nothing during my assessment and treatments."

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you soundin' so, so formal? You're makin' me feel like I'm at Casualty."

The Doctor sighed and dropped his chin to his chest, then sat down beside her hip on the couch. "Rose, you were in a very bad accident. I'm merely concerned, that's all." A gentle hand cupped her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

"An accident?"

"Yes. It happened right in front of me," he replied, sighing deeply as he dropped his hand from her face, using it to rake his fingers through his hair instead.

The memory was obviously unsettling to him. And suddenly Rose knew why.

"Oh! Oh no!" She was moving about nervously, trying to sit up and breathe and speak all at once. The Doctor grabbed her shoulders, intent on persuading her to lie back down, but Rose was having none of that.

"No! Let me sit up!" And he did, realizing fighting with her would be counterproductive to her recovery. She rewarded him by holding onto his shoulders, her arms extended as she fought the weakness she felt.

"Doctor! We were in London!"

"Yes," he answered slowly.

"You were workin' on the ship, and me and Shireen and Mum had been shopping." She looked at him, waiting for confirmation. The Doctor nodded, choosing not to speak so that she would continue. "We had lunch, went to a few shops, and were comin' home - no, wait - we just got home, well, almost there. Shireen was drivin', and I was in the front seat, Mum was in the back. We were just pulling into Powell Estate and Shireen was turnin' into the parkin' lot, and ... There was this truck, right? I remember a truck comin' straight for us! He hit the car we were in, didn't he? Doctor - is that what happened? Is that why I'm in here?"

He looked down and nodded somberly, then met her eyes with his own. "Yes. I almost lost you, Rose."

"Hey, but you didn't," she comforted with softly spoken words. "I'm right here, yeah? You fixed me up."

He grinned and she did too, then they hugged one another. But Rose suddenly became stiff within the Doctor's arms and he pulled back quickly, thinking he was perhaps hurting her.

"Rose?"

"My Mum! Shireen! Where are they, Doctor?" She was suddenly panicked, looking all around the Infirmary.

Before the Doctor realized her intentions, Rose rolled herself away from him and off of the couch. Her landing was less than graceful, her body unwilling to do as she wished. She ended up in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Rose!" The Doctor was beside her instantly, holding her steady as she weakly tried to sit up.

"Doctor - where's my mum? Where's Shireen? Oh my God," she continued, giving him no time to answer her. "They're dead, aren't they?"

"What? No! No Rose, they're not dead, they're fine." He spoke with reassurance, easing her upwards until they both stood, he holding onto her, offering support as he eased her back on the bed.

"Yeah?" she began, looking him dead in the eye with sudden clarity. "Then where are they? Why aren't they here? I mean, I can understand not bringin' Shireen on the ship; she'd probably go mental or somethin'. But my mum, she's been in here before! Where is she?"

The Doctor had the good graces to look away from Rose before speaking. "I left her outside," he said softly.

"You, _you_ _what_!?"

"Listen Rose. I didn't have time to be cordial with the woman. She was insisting I leave you be and wait for the ambulance, but you were hurt badly and I couldn't. You were on the left side of the vehicle where the truck hit. Jackie was on the right in the back seat behind Shireen. But you, your body absorbed most of the impact. Between the blunt force of the blow and the glass that flew in, you were a right bloody mess. And I had to make sure you would be all right - I, I just had to. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do. But do you understand what _you_ did? You took me away from my mum, Doctor. And now she's out there, somewhere, and doesn't know if her only child is dead or alive."

**O**o**O**


	4. He Hadn't Thought

**Curb Appeal**

.

_**Previously in Chapter** **Three ...**_

_"Listen Rose. I didn't have time to be cordial with the woman. She was insisting I leave you be and wait for the ambulance, but you were hurt badly and I couldn't. You were on the left side of the vehicle where the truck hit. Jackie was on the right in the back seat behind Shireen. But you, your body absorbed most of the impact. Between the blunt force of the blow and the glass that flew in, you were a right bloody mess. And I had to make sure you would be all right. I, I just had to. Do you understand?"_

_"Yeah, I do. But do you understand what you did? You took me away from my mum, Doctor. And now she's out there, somewhere, and doesn't know if her only child is dead or alive."_

**.**

**Chapter Four:**

**He Hadn't Thought**

**.**

"But they were fine - they were both fine!" the Doctor defended himself, realizing the implications of her words. "I checked Shireen over. She had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing life threatening. Your mother, on the other hand, barely let me look at her. But she wasn't hurt badly, and trust me, her lungs were working just fine. She and some passer-by decided to try and take you away from me. Can you imagine? Chased by Jackie Tyler," he visibly shivered. "I actually had to hide us from them for a few moments to ensure you didn't end up being cared for by some backwardly barbaric doctor. How one single human can be so very loud is beyond me. But she really is all right, I promise you."

Rose nodded then suddenly fell against him, still weak from her injuries and the repairs done to them. The Doctor scooped her into his arms and carried her back over to the couch, gently laying her upon it.

"Rose?" He rubbed his palm over her forehead with soothing motions, giving her a few moments until clarity returned in her eyes. "I'm going to give you a sedative. Something to help you rest, which is really what you need right now more than anything else." He turned away from her for a moment, returning to her scant seconds later holding a shiny silver hypo in his left hand while his right hand grabbed hers.

"But -"

"No buts. When you wake up, I'll have brought Jackie in here, and you can see that she's fine and talk to her yourself. All right?"

Rose nodded as the Doctor placed the hypo on her arm, administering the medication. Its effect was fast. He watched as she drifted off, then looked at the empty hypo still held in his hands.

He thought perhaps he should get another. Surely he'd need it for his own safety where facing Jackie Tyler was concerned...

**O**o**O**

The Doctor walked up to the TARDIS doors, staring at the aged wood as he stopped in front of them. He knew, without telepathic abilities or any other tricks up his sleeve, that Jackie was just on the other side, waiting for him.

He didn't want to face her, really and truly would have preferred that a Slitheen stood on the outside of his ship, but guilt urged him to grasp the handles.

He'd quite literally snatched an injured child from its mother and left her with no knowledge of said child's condition. He hadn't given it a thought, to be honest. His only concern at the time was making sure that Rose remained alive long enough for him to repair her injuries and keep her whole. And alive she was, thank goodness.

It was Rose who'd pointed out the mental anguish he was now responsible for with her mother. He'd have to apologize for being rude yet again, though he would never be sorry about his priorities. He was sure Jackie would understand and forgive him, given time and the outcome. Eventually ...

He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering clearly his arguing with the elder Tyler female - arguing until he was done wasting the time it took to yell the angry words and heartfelt pleas when he decided that action was his only recourse. He'd checked Rose for spinal injuries during their exchange of opinions on her treatment. He had felt every bone for breaks. And when he'd determined it wouldn't be fatal to move her, he lifted Rose into his arms and carried her away, all the while ignoring Jackie as she screamed and pulled and begged him to leave her child alone.

He had been fast, gaining a little distance from Rose's mum and the stranger who helped her chase him as he ran to his ship. When he entered the TARDIS, he'd closed the doors soundly with a swift kick of his foot, preventing the woman's entrance without thought.

The Doctor focused on nothing else, his fear for the injured human pressed against his chest driving him forward. Only now did he recall Jackie's screamed words, begging him to bring her baby back. As he listened to her voice replaying in his mind, he heard the desperation in each and every word, causing his hearts to clench.

Yes, he would deserve every minuscule word of disgust she'd dish out. Would deserve the anger and utter hatred she'd vocally assault him with. He did not regret his actions, however, because they were the difference between life and death for Rose. But he did regret the pain he'd inflicted on Jackie.

So, time to face the music, then. He squeezed the handles and pulled them.

**O**o**O**

The first thing he noticed was rain. Lightly misting, it was a soaking sort; the kind that you could stand beneath and your clothing would be dripping in minutes.

The second thing he realized was that Jackie was not in front of the doors waiting, which surprised him.

Stepping out into the cool air, he called to her. Surely she wouldn't have left ...

A scuffling noise to his right had the Doctor turning and looking around to the side of the TARDIS. There he watched Jackie stand up. She was soaked through and through, her clothes hanging heavily on her body.

Her face was smeared in make-up, mascara streaking down her cheeks to her chin. Her hair was askew, wet and stringy like a pup who'd been playing in puddles. But it was her eyes that caught his attention the most. They lacked all hope, looking dead to the world around her.

**O**o**O**


	5. Distraught

**Curb Appeal**

**.**

**_Previously in Chapter Four..._**

__

A scuffling noise to his right had the Doctor turning and looking around to the side of the TARDIS. There he watched Jackie stand up. She was soaked through and through, her clothes hanging heavily on her body.

Her face was smeared in make-up, mascara streaking down her cheeks to her chin. Her hair was askew, wet and stringy like a pup who'd been playing in puddles. But it was her eyes that caught his attention the most. They lacked all hope, looking dead to the world around her.

**.**

**Chapter Five:**

**Distraught**

**.**

He'd expected her onslaught the moment he'd opened the doors. Had known her verbal lashing was the least of his worries as Jackie would surely strike him over and over again. But she made no move toward him. Instead, her eyes looked at his face then wandered down to his shirt and stayed there.

The Time Lord followed her gaze, allowing himself to see what she did: Blood. There was so much of it. The rain was already mingling with it, causing the smears to enlarge slightly on the material.

"Jackie, it's not -"

He never finished the sentence, stopping to catch the mother of his best friend as she fell to the pavement.

**O**o**O**

Carrying Jackie Tyler was not the easiest of feats for the Doctor, but somehow he managed to lift her and take her inside his ship. Rain water dripped a trail from the doors to the jump seat, causing an odd hiss from below the gratings, but he paid it no mind.

Sitting Jackie up and propping her in place with his right hand, he called to her while retrieving his sonic screwdriver with his left. He'd placed it in his pants pocket absently whilst working on Rose in the Infirmary; he was grateful now that he had.

Concern crossed his features as he scanned Jackie's head, worrying that somehow he'd missed something earlier during his cursory examination of her. Reading nothing other than the contusions he already knew of, he changed the settings on the tool and scanned her again. The Doctor frowned. Apparently he had caused this.

Stretching her across the bench, he replaced the sonic in his pocket then lifted her dead weight into his arms with a grunt. Whispering words of apology, he carried Jackie down the corridor.

**O**o**O**

The guest room he first came to was large and beige, very beige. The walls were a darker shade of the color, and the duvets were lighter with a pattern of small, pastel flowers embroidered across them. There were pieces of off-white (beige) furniture arranged throughout, and plush light tan (dark beige) carpeting from wall to wall. Somehow though, the Doctor thought that Jackie would find it calming, and perhaps comforting.

Two double beds were centered across from each other on the farthest wall by a bedside table, and the Time Lord wasted no time choosing the one closest to the bathroom to lay Rose's mother upon. Stretching her out comfortably, he lifted her eyelids and observed the pupils' reactions. Whispering an apology to her again, he walked away, returning from the bathroom with sufficient supplies to clean her up properly.

His first priority was to remove her wet clothing. It was yet another thing he knew she'd castigate him for as he listed her reasons in his mind like lessons on a chalkboard. But he'd done this to her, and he was going to make it right; possible injury to himself for his actions was likely, but he realized it was deserved. Still though, he placed his fingers to her temples, giving her mind the slightest of nudges to remain asleep until he was done. There was no need to tempt his fate earlier than necessary after all, and he was sure she needed the rest.

**O**o**O**

After cleaning away the make-up smears and sorting a few minor scrapes and contusions, the Doctor dressed Jackie in a pair of loose sweats he'd 'borrowed' from Rose's dresser before walking to the Infirmary. The sedative he'd given Rose was fast acting and lasted only a little while, its main use to induce a deep, restful sleep, but not keep the patient under its influence for long. Even though he stepped quietly as he walked into the sterile room, Rose still stirred when he entered it.

"Doctor?"

"Rose." He offered a soft smile to his companion as he sat beside her on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, I think," she replied, stretching herself then sitting up beside the Time Lord with his help.

She looked him over for a few moments, leaning back slightly.

"What?" he asked, slightly unnerved by her sudden scrutiny.

"Was just lookin' for bruises. You _did_ go find my mum, didn't you?"

"Yes," he sighed, looking away from her.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"She really is fine, Rose. But she exhausted herself both physically and emotionally. When I went out to talk to her, she'd been sitting out beside the TARDIS, waiting in the rain. She was cold and distraught, and when she saw my shirt -"

"With my blood on it," Rose whispered.

"Yes. I tried telling her you were all right, but she passed out on me before the words came out."

"You shouldn't've left her like that. She passed out 'cause she was worried about me, and you could've prevented that just by lettin' her in the door with you. Hell, she passed out probably thinkin' I was dead!" Rose accused.

"I know that and I'm sorry, I truly am. But that stranger was helping her chase me down, and I didn't want him in coming in here. I didn't have time to go through the whole 'bigger on the inside' chat. Besides, I really wasn't thinking too clearly, and I wasn't worried about her hurt feelings, Rose," the Doctor defended himself. "I was more concerned with saving your life."

**O**o**O**


	6. The Calm Before Her Fury

**Curb Appeal**

**.**

**_Previously in Chapter Five..._**

__

"You shouldn't've left her like that. She passed out 'cause she was worried about me, and you could've prevented that just by lettin' her in the door with you. Hell, she passed out probably thinkin' I was dead!" Rose accused.

"I know that and I'm sorry, I truly am. But that stranger was helping her chase me down, and I didn't want him in coming in here. I didn't have time to go through the whole 'bigger on the inside' chat. Besides, I really wasn't thinking too clearly, and I wasn't worried about her hurt feelings, Rose," the Doctor defended himself. "I was more concerned with saving your life."

**.**

**Chapter Six:**

**The Calm Before Her Fury**

**.**

**.**

Rose looked down at the floor for a moment then returned her eyes to the Doctor's, nodding. "I understand," she said quietly. "So where is she then?" she asked, looking around the room. "Why didn't you bring her in here so you could take care of her, too?"

"I took her to one of the guest rooms. I was hoping when she awoke to have you in there as well. That ought to ease her worries a bit, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Rose hopped off the couch, suddenly discovering her body's weakness, finding her knees too weak to currently hold her up. She fell toward the quick thinking Doctor, who reached out, catching her by the arms just in time.

"Not so fast, Rose. It'll be a few days before you'll feel back to your old self again."

"Yeah, well help me then, Doctor. I want to go see my mum," she urged.

He nodded, sliding off of the couch while still supporting her. "Yes."

**O**o**O**

They walked the corridor slowly, the Doctor holding Rose securely at the waist in case her weakened state hindered her gait. The room where Jackie rested wasn't far from the Infirmary, no doubt due to the TARDIS helping in her own way. Within a couple of minutes they had reached their destination.

"She looks pretty peaceful," Rose spoke softly, allowing the Doctor to help her sit down on the bed opposite where her mother lay.

"I gave her a little nudge to help her rest. And I checked her over thoroughly. Your mother had a few minor cuts and bruises, but more than anything she was just overwrought with worry," the Doctor said as he grasped Jackie's wrist, checking her pulse. "She's fine," he said, laying her hand by her hip.

"What kind of nudge?"

"Oh, I just touched her mind for a moment and encouraged her into a deep sleep. Nothing more."

"Hmm," Rose practically hummed, unsure how to reply to his answer. She wrapped her hair around her ear, still looking at her mum. "Are those _my_ sweats?" she asked, her voice a higher octave than before.

"I didn't think you'd mind. She was completely soaked by the rain and I couldn't very well just leave her in those wet clothes, now could I?" He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "I noticed you didn't ask about _your_ change of clothing."

"Well, with all that blood on your shirt I thought you probably didn't have much of a choice. And since I've still got my bra and knickers on, I figured you kept my bits covered well enough. So, you just did what needed to be done."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. Just as I did with Jackie."

Rose looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then gave him her first smile since the accident. "Oh Doctor, she is _so_ gonna kill you."

"Yes, well, maybe we could tell her that _you_ changed her clothes then," he offered hopefully.

Rose looked from her mum to the Time Lord and grinned. "You're afraid of her!" she teased quietly.

"A smart man knows his limitations," he agreed.

The Doctor looked down at his soiled top, the grin falling from his face. "I'm going to leave you here with Jackie while I go change my shirt. I think I'll get you two something to drink as well. Something nice and fruity and full of nutrients, because I'm sure you both could use it." He walked toward the doorway, but turned around quickly to face his companion. "And no getting up Rose, promise me. You're still very weak, though you probably can't tell just by sitting there, all right?"

"Yes, Doctor," she sighed.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor returned ten minutes later, shirt changed and a tray of goodies in hand.

"How are my patients?" he asked jovially as he walked through the doorway. He stopped short at the sight before him. Rose had curled up on her side facing Jackie, who was now curled up facing Rose from the other bed. Both women were sleeping peacefully.

Quietly, he walked between them, placing the tray soundlessly down on the night stand.

The Doctor stepped next to Jackie, placing his hand on her forehead briefly before nodding to himself at the normal, human temperature he felt. He then took three steps over until he was in front of Rose. She stirred slightly with his movement but did not awaken. Her coloring was good and her breathing was normal, as he expected.

He sighed, deciding to let both Jackie and Rose rest for a while. It was the best medicine he could prescribe for them both. He sat down in the cushioned chair next to the door, allowing himself a bit of a respite while still being close by in case either of them should need him. And if this stretched into an hour or two of peaceful bliss before the two Tylers awoke, well, that was simply a bonus.

**O**o**O**

**_To be concluded next chapter..._**

**O**o**O**


	7. All's Well That Ends Well, Really

**Curb Appeal**

**.**

**A/N: **Paddington - thank you so much. I wish you had an account so that you would know how much I appreciated all the kind words you sent my way. I hope you'll like the ending as well. :o)

**_Previously in Chapter Six..._**

**_._**

__

The Doctor stepped next to Jackie, placing his hand on her forehead briefly before nodding to himself at the normal, human temperature he felt. He then took three steps over until he was in front of Rose. She stirred slightly with his movement but did not awaken. Her coloring was good and her breathing was normal, as he expected.

He sighed, deciding to let both Jackie and Rose rest for a while. It was the best medicine he could prescribe for them both. He sat down in the cushioned chair next to the door, allowing himself a bit of a respite while still being close by in case either of them should need him. And if this stretched into an hour or two of peaceful bliss before the two Tylers awoke, well, that was simply a bonus.

**.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**All's Well That Ends Well, Really.**

**.**

Jackie began to rouse first, under the Doctor's cautious watch from his perch now leaning against the largest of two beige dressers. He'd stood up as soon as he'd heard the change in her breathing pattern, tempted to run into the corridor. Instead he'd stayed within the room, ready to face whatever wrath the woman offered him. He was due, he realized.

As she became more focused she moaned, and the Doctor walked beside her bed. "Jackie?"

"What?" she nearly snapped, rubbing her palms up and down on her face, covering it. Quite suddenly she opened her hands to peek out at him. "Doctor?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Where's Rose?" She dropped her hands and sat up.

The Time Lord stepped to the side, his right hand sweeping through the air where he'd just stood, drawing her attention. Jackie's eyes followed the movement, landing on Rose lying on the bed across from her.

"Is she -"

"Sleeping comfortably," he interrupted quietly. "I've repaired her injuries from the accident, and she's fine. So I'll ask again. How are _you_ feeling?"

Jackie swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood before the Doctor could stop her. He backed a little away from her, the action one of self preservation. Luckily for him, she fell back on the bed with a squeak of surprise as opposed to falling on the floor. Nevertheless, he was in front of her again, grasping her shoulders to help her balance.

"What is it with you Tyler women? Always on the move long before your bodies are ready for it," he huffed.

"Suppose it's in the genes," Rose replied sleepily from behind him.

"You're awake." The Time Lord grinned, turning to see Rose but still supporting Jackie.

"Yeah, and _you're_ still in one piece. Pretty amazin' if you ask me," Rose teased.

"Rose?" her mother inquired.

"I'm all right Mum. Really," she reassured.

Both she and the Doctor watched as Jackie broke into tears.

Rose stood unfalteringly and stepped over to her mother, sitting down beside her and hugging her tightly. "It's all right, Mum. I'm really all right," she whispered as tears prickled her own eyes. The Doctor stepped away from them, letting them have a few moments as he stood near the doorway.

"Thank God," Jackie whispered, holding her daughter firmly. She leaned back long enough to kiss Rose on her forehead, then nearly crushed her in another fierce hug.

"Well," the Time Lord began a bit smugly, "I wouldn't go that far, but I do good work, I'll admit." He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest and rocking back and forth on his heels, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

Rose instantly backed away from Jackie, concern all over her face at her mother's suddenly stiff posture. Before she realized what was happening Jackie was standing, her body mere inches from the Doctor's.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Jackie spat in his face. "She is MY child. Mine! Not _yours_!"

"Jackie ... I, I didn't mean to -"

"No!" She backed away from him but was still within reaching distance. "Tell me, Doctor. Tell me how you _didn't mean to_ snatch my daughter from my hands. Tell me how you _didn't mean to_ run, just to keep her away from me, an' all the while she was hurt an' she was bleedin' an' you ..." She paused, breathing heavily through her nose. "You!" she growled, her index finger poking him in his chest. "You left me outside while you brought Rose in here to play God, and by God, you damned well better be grateful you succeeded, because if you hadn't -"

"Mum!" Rose was suddenly beside her mother. She placed her hand calmly across Jackie's arm, the one that was currently assaulting the Time Lord. "Mum? I'm better because of him. He wasn't thinkin' about what he was doin' to you. Can't you see? He was only worried about fixin' me and makin' me all right. And he did it. Please don't hate him because of it?"

"I don't hate him because of it, Sweetheart," she said softly to Rose, placing a hand on her daughter's cheek. "I'm really grateful. He saved my baby."

The Doctor grinned, pleased with the outcome as he looked from Rose to Jackie. "Looks like it's time for a group hug," he spoke cheerfully.

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor.

Rose had no time to react to her mother's sudden fury, watching as Jackie's hands balled into fists and her face grew red with fury. She hadn't slapped the Time Lord. No, she'd punched him so hard she literally wiped the smile from his face, landing him in the doorway, half in the bedroom and half in the hallway.

"Doctor!" Rose called with alarm. She was crouched beside him instantly, watching as he propped himself up on his left elbow while bringing his right hand to his mouth. When he pulled the appendage back, he raised his eyebrows at the blood he saw on his fingertips. His eyes moved up to meet Jackie's.

"Feel better now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, believe I do, thanks," she replied with an equally sarcastic tone.

**O**o**O**

It took two long days of feeling practically imprisoned in the Tyler home before the Doctor felt it was safe for him to bring up the subject of his and Rose's departure. He'd felt certain that Rose should be the one to talk to Jackie about them traveling again, but when he'd raised his eyebrows to encourage her, she shook her head vigorously back and forth in refusal.

When he finally did mention it over dinner, Jackie was surprisingly calm and compliant.

"You feeling all right, Jackie?" the Time Lord had asked, only to get kicked under the table by Rose.

"Course I'm all right. It's just that after what happened to Rose, I figure out there in space isn't much different than bein' right here in London. As long as you'll make sure she's taken care of an' all."

"I will, Jackie, I promise you that."

"You'd better. You thought I hit you hard before? Well, just let me find out you allowed someone or somethin' to hurt my baby. Hell hath no fury like a Tyler," she told him, emphasizing her words as she pointed her fork at him threateningly.

The Doctor stared at her, his jaw slack.

"I think I'll be the safest girl in all the galaxies," Rose told her mother, smiling confidently.

"Yes." The Doctor cleared his throat. "Quite."

"Good." Jackie nodded. "Now who wants dessert?"

**O**o**O**

**The End.**

**O**o**O**


End file.
